My Own Private Burrow
What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Seek the Hideout Hola mi amor! There comes a time when every corsair must take care of herself. We must always be on alert for, how do you say, danger. ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Check the scene. Tap the Hideout to clean. : 00:10:00 Ah, bien. A hideout we must build. And we can do it here! TASK COMPLETE! “Where has Esmeralda been hiding out this whole time?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Shovel Huddle Before his departure, mi hermano Hector taught me many skills of survival. A shovel, he told me, is the most important tool a person can have. We must find one if we are to, how do you say, dig up the dirt. Vamos! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Pick up the shovel. Tap the Shovel to collect. : 01:00:00 Perfecto! Quite a strong looking instrument, no? TASK COMPLETE! “Be careful with it, mi amigo!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Dig for Hire Let me teach you what mi hermano Hector taught me. We must scope out the area we want to dig. Now shove it in the ground and stomp! ☐ Help Esmeralda start digging. Tap the Hideout to upgrade. : 02:00:00 Muy bueno, amigo. You are, how do you say, a true survivor! TASK COMPLETE! “No man could survive Esmeralda's charm.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Her Stories Dios mio! I was walking along the back and saw a button. Intriguing discovery, no? We must look for more clues. ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Read the diary! Tap the Lost Diary to collect. : 01:00:00 Ay caramba! A diary! The last sentence was not even finished. Oh mi amor, how terribly tragic. TASK COMPLETE! “The lonely farmer wrote about his cows in his diary.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Her Stories II My english is not perfecto, but I must read more about this woman... She says her crew was sailing to Tortuga when a thunderous storm greeted her ship at night. ☐ Read the diary back at the Hideout. Tap the Hideout to upgrade. : 02:00:00 What a strong, powerful woman. There aren't too many people who can handle the, how do you say, life at sea. TASK COMPLETE! “They are called sea brats!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Bead Read I cannot stop thinking about the woman in the diary, mi amor. I see many similarities between us. I want to pay respect to her by using this as my own secret hideout. ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Carefully pick up the bead door. Tap the Bead Door to collect. : 01:00:00 Dios mio! The beads are muy bonito. We must use them at the hideout. TASK COMPLETE! “You can't ring a beaded door. You have to necklace it.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Bead Read II This woman and I share the same, how do you say, taste in decorations. This beaded door is a symbol of pasion! ☐ Hang up the beaded door. Tap the Hideout to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Ah, bien! This is quite lovely, no? Who says a hideout has to be gloomy? TASK COMPLETE! “I can't hide my love away.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Awning My Story I would love to place a top over the door. Something to keep the rain from falling in. Or to block the sun when it gets too hot. What do you call that? A awning?! Ah yes, an awning. We must search for one in your air ship. Vamos, mi amigo! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 2 Ahi abajo! This our, how do you say, lucky day! TASK COMPLETE! “Ahi abajo means down there.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Attach Awning Help me attach the awning over the door, mi amigo. Then this hideout will be complete! ☐ Attach the awning. Tap the Hideout to complete. : 04:00:00 This will be my own, how do you say, personal space. But you are always welcome! TASK COMPLETE! “Just don't tell another soul!” REWARD : 100 : 25 : 1 |Swords_Needed=11 |Swords_Earned=1 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Commanding Attention |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Nov-22 |Version=2.2.5-2013.11.22 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.